


On The Run

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry is a tiny bit of a creep, Minor feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, So Is Ron, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: During their hunt for the Horcruxes our trio realise there is more to their relationship than they first thought.





	On The Run

Harry had been suspicious of something going on between his two best friends for over a year now. They had always spent an awful lot of time as a group, of course, but in the close and very definitely un-private atmosphere of the tent his ideas about Ron and Hermione had only gotten more obvious to him. There was a problem though; the lack of privacy between them and Hermione's rather naive disregard of her own attractiveness had left Harry nursing something of a 'thing' for his friend. In the constant close proximity he had begun to think more and more about trying to get her alone.

His ears pricked up at the sound of splashing water just beside him. A wand's tip ignited behind the canvas obstruction of the tent. Hermione's form was silhouetted as she began to pull of her jacket, clearly ready for an evening shower (or the closest to it she could get in the forest where they were camped). Harry watched avidly as Hermione's shadow pulled off further clothes and until, Harry surmised she must only be in her underwear. 

He leaped into action, off his bed and tore, as quietly as he could, half way round the tent. The sound of splashing water grew louder as Harry, now on tip-toe, crept round to Hermione's position. The sight of her took his breath away. She stood, half turned from him, ejecting small jets of water across her now fully naked body. With little light, other than a small blue flame she had conjured, Harry was barely visible. Her moved to a tree and crouched in shadow of the moon, transfixed by the girl before him. In the bluish light she seemed almost like a patronus. Hands brushed over her hips and arms, water glistening from her. She turned. Harry now had a view of her rear as she bent to wash her legs. Full, creamy buttocks spread to reveal a slight view of her slit from behind. Harry gasped. 

Hermione stood and turned. She searched a point far to Harry's left. However, even if she had looked directly at him it was likely he would not have noticed. His eyes were glued to her rounded, perfect breasts, dripping with moon-glinting water. Her large, nipples were peaked with the cold and a slight, fearful sense that she was being watched. As if deciding Harry's breath must simply have been the wind she bent once again. Harry was distracted from admiring the way her breasts swung from her body by an inexplicable sight. A face was staring back at him from Hermione's other side... Ron's face. Both boy's eyes widened as they locked. Each froze for a mere second then crept fast away from their hiding spots and back to each entrance of the tent from which they had come.

When each returned to the tent he took advantage of the canvas partitions to avoid the other's furtive glances. Only when they came to bed did they have to face one another. Hermione reentered the tent, clutching her clothes and now dressed in a loose set of nightwear under which, Harry noted painfully, he could tell she was not wearing a bra. Each wished the other two goodnight, in Harry and Ron's case rather awkwardly, and climbed into their respective beds. The lights were extinguished. When Harry could hear soft, slow breathing coming from the direction of Hermione's bed he reached down to the waist of his trousers and toward his penis. He grasped the shaft and became near instantly hard at the thought of his friend's earlier display. Harry winced at the slight creaking of his bed as he began wank. He continued, growing in confidence that Ron either could not, because he was asleep, or would not, because he was equally guilty, give away what Harry was doing.

As Harry neared his peak a sudden thrill of panic shocked him with the re-ignition of the lights. Hermione was standing, furious glances raked across both he and Ron. "What in the name of Merlin are the pair of you doing?" she demanded. The pair of them only spluttered, their hands still absurdly grasped around their members. "Honestly, the pair of you are over there wasting all that when I get shit all." They gaped at her. "Get over here and fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shit dialogue. I find it very difficult to imagine most dirty stuff coming out in English accents. To be continued.


End file.
